


Venomous cuddles

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Cute, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tickle Story, Venom 2018, fluffy tickles, ticklefic, ticklish!Eddie, ticklish!venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Eddie is fed up by Venom and his ongoing tickle attacks on him. But it seems like that there is nothing he can do to stop the little tickle monster within him. Or...maybe there is a way?





	Venomous cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, shitty title is shitty. I am so sorry guys but I couldn’t think of a better one.
> 
> Anyways, my thanks goes out to an awesome friend of mine, who inspired me a lot with our chats to write this story. That’s all you have to know haha. But I have to say: Even I feel kinda sorry for Eddie in this one. You’ll see what I mean once you read it…
> 
> Warning: This is a tickle story. If you don’t like this stuff then you better not read it ;).
> 
> For all the others: Have fun and please don’t be shy and tell me how you’ve liked it, since feedback is a huge inspiration for me as well, thank you.
> 
> Not sure when I will be writing the next Venom story of this kind, since I wanna concentrate on my serious stuff now and this will take me some time (yes, I do write other stories as well and not only tickle stuff ;P)
> 
> And again I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, since english is NOT my first language ;)

Eddie couldn’t believe it.

Since he lived together with Venom, the sneaky Alien made him do things he would have never done before. Like climbing up a house or even a bridge to “get rid of that ridiculous fear of heights” or eating a lot of unhealthy stuff. And this wasn’t even the worst.

Venom was curious and he loved to learn more about humanity every day and often Eddie had to be some kind of guinea pig for him to test out some things which he had seen, when walking across the city or when he was watching TV. But there were some things, which Eddie wouldn’t allow him to do and Venom had accept some of these things, like touching him in private places for example or keep teasing him in public, since a lot of people already gave him weird looks when they caught him talking to himself. But there were also things which the symbiote loved to do, even if Eddie didn’t want to, like going out and hunting for bad people whenever he felt hungry. Or he dragged Eddie into the next bakery when the smell of freshly baked chocolate cake tickled him. 

Often the journalist told him he was too tired to do all of these things and that he wanted to be left alone, so he could rest for some time or concentrate on his work. But Venom wouldn’t give him any of this. If the symbiote wanted something, he would get it. No matter what he had to do to get it. And he had found ways of making Eddie do whatever he wished.

Fun ways…

Eddie hated himself for explaining to Venom what tickling was and for what it was used for, when this topic had come up one day, after the sneaky Alien had watched a tickle scene on the TV screen and was all curious about it. 

The sex talk they had before hadn’t even been as awkward as the tickle talk!

Eddie still blushed whenever he thought about this…

And since that day, something had changed greatly in his life, since Venom loved to use his ticklishness against him whenever he needed to. And Eddie was one of the really ticklish ones. Anne had already taken advantage of this, when they had been together and he still shivered as he remembered this one day, where Anne had wanted to go out with him, but he had been too lazy for this and had preferred to stay in bed. She had tickled him until he had nearly cried and until he had agreed to her terms, before she had stopped. And of course Venom had found out about this memory during their “tickle talk”, since Eddie couldn’t control his thoughts and this thought had come up immediately. And of course his sneaky friend had become curious and he had to try this out on him…

Getting tickled by a symbiote was even worse than getting tickled by his ex-girlfriend, since Venom was attached to his body and he could squirm as much as he wanted to, could crawl around on the floor, could try to protect his tickle spots with his arms and legs; he couldn’t escape the tickling tendrils or that blasted tongue or even those teeth, which could also serve as a deadly weapon in their little tickle wars. Or sometimes, Venom just decided to go really into torture mood and he had manifested himself into his humanoid form, had pinned Eddie down, belly first, had straddled his butt and had been licking the soles of his feet with his rough tongue (telling him he would eat him instead and starting with his feet and working his way up to his delicious little head if he wouldn’t give in) until his friend had given up under much, much loud laughter and cries for mercy, since he couldn’t stand this at all. 

Venom found it just intriguing that humans had this weird weakness and it was fun for him to make Eddie laugh so much just with a few strokes of his tendrils or a few well-placed licks here and there. He had seen many worlds, had seen man different forms of life, but none of these had such a ridiculous albeit funny weakness and he just loved it. 

Eddie on the other hand didn’t find it that funny to be on the receiving end all of the time. He didn’t hate it, but he also didn’t like it whenever Venom was in the mood to give him a tickle torture whenever he felt the need to, like when Eddie was sad or when he was angry at him or when the Klyntar was just feeling bored and needed to pass some time. Heck, he even did it in public at some days, using only a small bunch of tendrils and tickling him enough to make him spasm and giggle and he didn’t care for the weird looks his host received from the other humans then. He still remembered the confused look on the female human’s face (Mrs. Chen) when he had started softly tickling Eddie in the supermarket, after he had refused to buy him some more chocolate. He still teased his host with this experience every now and then…

And today had been another day like this, in which Venom had exploited his weakness to the fullest, after Eddie had told him to stay at home and not going out and into the supermarket, since they were out of Tater tots and Venom had become hungry. 

**“An oven pizza is not as good as these Tater tots, Eddie!”** he had said, but Eddie had stuck to his decision, much to his chagrin, as Venom had only grinned at him and before the journalist knew what was happening, he had already been lying on the floor and laughing his head off, as several black tendrils had attacked him right away. It wasn’t long before he had given up under much, much laughter and they had gone out shopping; Eddie with an expression on his face, darker than the darkest night and a broadly grinning Venom, who had been hiding in his hoodie and who had peeked out from his hiding place every now and then to ensure that Eddie wouldn’t forget his beloved Tater tots, as they had arrived in Mrs. Chen’s small supermarket. 

They were back home now and Eddie was glad when he could kick his shoes off and when he could throw himself onto his bed, what he did, right after feeding his greedy friend. 

A satisfied sigh came over his lips, as he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

His day had been too long for his taste, his feet hurt and his stomach still ached from all that laughter from before. Grumbling, he made himself even more comfortable and tried to banish these thoughts. And it wasn’t long before Venom emerged from his shoulder, grinning at him.

“Is Eddie still mad at us?” he asked and Eddie could only roll his eyes at that and tried to ignore him. Which turned out to be the wrong decision, for he could already feel a few sneaky tentacles finding their way underneath his hoodie and a small giggle was already creeping out of his shaking lips, as the tips of them stroked teasingly over his sides. 

**“We can make Eddie happy~.”**

Oh man, this sounded so wrong…

“Oh hell no you parasite! Don’t you dare to start this shit again!”

Almost immediately Venom’s expression darkened at the mention of this blasted name and he bared his fangs and growled at his friend.

**“Parasite?!”**

And only then did Eddie notice that he had made a mistake. A pretty big mistake!

The attack was fast and brutal and within seconds the journalist was rolling around on his bed, laughing his head off for a second time that day and begging for mercy, which Venom didn’t want to give him yet. He had to learn a lesson and besides: This was a lot of fun. 

Only when tears crept out of the young men’s eyes, the symbiote decided he had enough and he pulled his tendrils away from his still giggling host and snuggled up to him. Another thing on Eddie’s list which was strange for him: Venom had become pretty clingy since he had allowed him to stay with him and he had started to love cuddling, after Eddie had tried to get him back this one day by tickling him under his chin. But of course this had backfired on him, since Venom had loved it and he had wanted more of these chin tickles and one thing led to the other and since that day, he loved to cuddle with him. And even if Eddie looked like seven days of rainy weather, he couldn’t help but grin whenever Venom wasn’t looking, whenever he cuddled with him.

Big bad Alien from a planet of man-eating monsters loved to cuddle… 

That was so wrong and yet Eddie didn’t care and Venom didn’t care either. Nobody was watching them whenever this happened and that was fine. Besides: He liked these calm moments, especially after everything that had happened to them. The fight against Riot had left scars; physically and mentally and he still suffered from nightmares at some days. But then, when he thought about all of these events, he was proud of his symbiote and how brave Venom had been. He had fought for a world, which he had wanted to destroy at first, just because he had started to like him. A thought, that made him smile broadly and yes, even if he often told him how much he loathed him, right after he had started another tickle attack on him (he wasn’t serious with this and Venom knew it as well as Eddie did), he was glad that this little pile of goo was keeping him company…

“First you torture me and now you want to cuddle with me? Dude, what the hell?” Eddie asked, laughing a little as Venom leaned into his touch, showing him where his friend had to scratch him to make him feel really good. 

**“Eddie was mean to us and we just made sure Eddie learns to respect us and stops calling us these nasty names.”**

An eye roll was the only answer the symbiote received and Eddie gave into his fate and made himself comfortable on his bed. Venom put his head onto his chest (upside-down of course, so Eddie had the best access to the underside of his chin) and closed his eyes, as his friend found this one spot, which made him purr like a cat. Speaking of cats…

“Can you at least shapeshift into something that is not that scary?”

The symbiote turned around and looked at him and Eddie thought he had hurt him with his words, but then Venom grinned and shapeshifted into something that looked neither like a cat nor a dog. It looked more like…well, he couldn’t really describe it. Stitch. Yes, Stitch would be pretty fitting to describe Venom’s new “cuddle look” as he called it. Stitch, only without those long ears but with a mouth full of super sharp, deadly teeth…and weird looking eyes…

Stitch for adults…

Could his life become even weirder by now?

Probably not…

But he didn’t care, just twitched his shoulders and chuckled, as Venom snuggled up to him, pressing his face against his neck or purring right into his ear, as Eddie stroked his hand gently over his back.

“What is wrong with you today? Why so needy?” he asked teasingly, chuckling, as Venom licked his cheek.

 **“We love Eddiiiiiiieeeee~,”** he purred and grinned at how much he made his host blush with his words. 

“You love me now? Seriously? You sure about that, V? Someone could misunderstand you, you know?” he said, smirking himself as the symbiote stopped with his cuddle attack for a second, only to sit up straight onto his chest and tilting his head questioningly, as he looked at him.

 **“Why? We heard many humans say that to each other. They say it to their friends and even to their younglings. Or is this the wrong term?”**

Okay, this was getting pretty awkward now and Eddie decided to just give in to his fate, tickling Venom underneath his chin, which made him almost turn into a gooey puddle of happiness, as he closed his eyes again and started purring loudly. 

“It’s okay, V. You can use this term if you want to. And you know what? You aren’t too bad either, just saying,” he kept teasing him, still smirking as he watched his friend and how he slowly let himself fall on top of his chest. He even turned onto his back and showed him his belly. He had to admit that he looked kinda cute while being in this position, especially when he looked at him like that. His long tongue hang out of the side of his mouth and he threw Eddie begging looks, as if to say “Come on, scratch my belly! We love it!”. At least that’s what the journalist thought and he accepted this offer and led his hand to Venom’s belly and started wiggling his fingers over it. The dark skin underneath his fingertips was surprisingly solid and soft at the same time. It almost felt like he would be cuddling with a puppy rather than a man-eating alien. 

He tried to get rid of these thoughts and instead tried focusing back on Venom, scratching his belly gently with one hand, while he grabbed the TV remote with the other to turn on the TV. For a few minutes the two friends were quiet. Only the sounds of the TV and Venom’s satisfied purring sounds were the only things that cut through the air and Eddie was getting lost in his thoughts again, not noticing that his hand was slowly sliding over his friend’s belly, as he lost his concentration. Only when he could feel how Venom started squirming on his chest and when he saw how he kicked his small legs out, his attention was back on him in an instant and he stilled his fingers immediately.

“V? What is wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked with true concern in his voice, but when Venom put his head into his neck and looked up at him with a huge grin on his lips, all concern was forgotten within seconds and made space for confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

**“You!”**

“Me? Why me?”

**“You made us feel funny.”**

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

**“Your fingers felt funny when you were scratching us.”**

It took a few moments until Eddie realized what Venom was telling him there and when realization hit him, it was his turn to grin and the symbiote’s to throw him confused looks. 

“No way, man! You are ticklish?”

No word left Venom’s lips; he just threw confused looks into his host’s direction. 

“You know: Ticklish. That thing you do to me all the time when you want me to do something,” Eddie tried to explain to his friend and to emphasize his words, he wiggled a single finger into the side of Venom’s belly, hoping to re-find his tickle spot and indeed he made the Klyntar giggle and he started squirming a bit. 

Eddie had to admit: The sound of his symbiote giggling was kinda weird and scary and kind of cute in a very weird way. He found himself chuckling along with him as he started searching for more tickle spots, leading his wiggling finger slowly over his friend’s belly surface and it wasn’t long before the symbiote started laughing. His legs were kicking out, his head was thrown back and his eyes were almost gone completely, as he had squeezed them shut and laughed. The journalist even sat up, holding Venom in his arm, like he would be holding a baby, and kept on tickling him with the other, making sure his friend couldn’t escape the attack. 

“Heh, now look at that: Big bad Venom is ticklish? Awesome! Finally I can give you a taste of your own medicine!”

The symbiote didn’t answer verbally, at least not with words, but with a bite into his hand, albeit not too hard, since he didn’t want to hurt Eddie too much or drawing blood. He just wanted to scare him and in fact it worked very well, for the journalist was so surprised by that, that he squeaked and quickly pulled his hand away.

“Did…did you just bit me?” he asked with disbelief, shaking his hand and glaring at his friend, who was just grinning up at him and licking his teeth teasingly. 

**“Eddie’s tasty~.”**

“Oh just you wait you little…! Now you are going to get it!” he said teasingly and throwing Venom onto his mattress and attacking him again; this time using both hands to tickle him and whenever the symbiote wanted to bite him, he pulled his hand away and only attacked him harder with the other. Soon the little creature was rolling around underneath his nimble fingers, laughing and trying to shove his hands away with all four legs of his. And if he _really_ wanted to, he could have made Eddie stop within seconds. Well… _if_ he wanted to… 

**“Eddie! Eddie no! Stop! Stop! No tickles!”** he pressed through his laughter and Eddie couldn’t hold his own laughter back anymore. This was by far the weirdest thing he had ever done and yet it was so much fun…

“No tickles you say? But why, V? How can I stop when you’re having soooo much fun? I mean, look at you: You’re laughing so much. You clearly enjoy being tickled~. Coochie coo~. Wait until I tell Anne about this~,” he teased. 

**“Nooooooooo!”**

Just how whiny this one word sounded made Eddie laugh so much that he had to stop the tickle attack for a moment.

Big mistake!

Venom attacked him so fast that he didn’t realized it until he was lying on his own back, with a grinning symbiote towering over him, for Venom had shapeshifted into his humanoid form quickly afterwards. He kept him pinned with his tendrils and leaned over him, licking his teeth with delight, as he let his gaze roam over his friend’s torso, searching for the right spot to start.

“V? Buddy? C’mon, don’t do that! I am begging you…Ahhh! No! Nohohoho! P-please…n-no ticklihihing! Not agaihihihn! I am sorry! I am sohohohorry!” Eddie’s begging quickly dissolved into childlike giggling, as Venom ignored his pleas and started right away by brushing his claws gently up and down his sides, never losing eye contact to him.

 **“Promise us that you don’t tell Anne that we are ticklish and we may stop.”**

May stop? Well, that didn’t sound very promising…

Eddie kept quiet for a bit too long and promptly regretted that decision, as he threw his head back in laughter, as those damn claws were searching their way underneath his hoodie and wiggling right up into his armpits, stroking so lightly over his skin that he thought he would crawl out of it any moment. And Venom kept this slow rhythm, didn’t attack him ruthlessly, but kept on brushing his claws very gently over his skin, teasing him and enjoying the high pitched giggle fit he got as a response. 

“Y-you asshohohohole! S-stohohohp thahahat!” 

The Alien grinned and his big, white eyes sparkled.

**“Eddie wants us to stop that?”**

“YES!”

**“Fine. As Eddie wishes…”**

Instead of stopping completely, he abandoned his armpits and just led his fingers downwards, using only his forefingers to wiggle his claws teasingly over his ribs, searching for this one spot on his chest area that made Eddie squeak between his giggle fit and quickly found it, relishing in those sweet sounds that left the human’s mouth now, as he concentrated entirely on this one little spot. 

“Thahahat’s nohohot whahahat I meahahant…ahhhahahaha p-please V! Stohohohop!” Eddie begged and he arched his back and tore at the tendrils, that still held him in place, making it impossible for him to escape the ongoing tickle attack, but he still found himself well secured. And of course his friend didn’t listen to his begging, kept on teasing him with his claws and to make it even worse, he eventually leaned his head down and started dragging his long tongue over his belly, as he had lifted his hoodie up just enough to expose his shaking belly. And he couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement, as he saw how his host tried to suck his belly in, trying to get away from that tongue, but found himself unable to do that. 

“Not thahahat! Pleahahahase V! Ahhh! Nohohohot fahahahair! Stohohohop!”

But of course his friend didn’t stop, just told him how tasty he was and kept on licking his belly. 

Eddies high-pitched giggling quickly turned into full blown laughter, as he began to squirm underneath this attack like a worm on a hook. He heard the symbiote chuckle inside his head, as he threw his own from side to side. This was just cruel and Venom knew that he couldn’t stand this at all and in fact, Eddie decided to give in, since he had more than enough tickling for one day. Or rather for the rest of his life…

“O-okay! Okahahahy! I wohohon’t tehehell her! Ahahaha…do you hear me, V?? I won’t tehehehell her! W-we are gonna kehehehep it as a s-secrehehehet! I promihihihise!” he finally said, as he could feel the evil tongue teasing his belly button and the claws wiggling up into his armpits once again, making him squeak adorably. 

Almost immediately Venom stopped this tickle attack and freed him at the same time. While Eddie was still trying to stop giggling, he shapeshifted back into his “Stitch-form” and climbed back onto the human’s still shaking chest, grinning broadly, when Eddie finally made it to open his eyes and look at him. 

**“Look how happy we made Eddie.”**

He could only shake his head and let himself fall back into his pillow, rolling his eyes, as Venom snuggled up to him again and purred. 

This little pile of goo was impossible sometimes, but then…Eddie couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. Venom had become a good friend to him and he wasn’t alone anymore. 

And at least he was able to take revenge for all the tickle attacks that would come in the future now.

Even if he knew that he would give his friend one more reason to wreck him, once he would get his claws on him.

But if that was the worst he could do to him, then he could live with it.

Venom was no Riot, right?

No, Venom was more like a little cuddle monster…and a biiiiiig tickle monster sometimes.

He felt the symbiote’s gaze on his body and as he looked at him, he rolled his eyes again, as he saw the big, knowing grin on his face.

Yeah…a big tickle monster, that was able to read in his mind.

Great…

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who would find it super cute if Venom would be ticklish?And this isn’t even a headcanon, for I have seen a Comic page in which Venom was feeling ticklish after getting attacked by an electro attack and this was one of the main reasons why I wanted to write this. I am sure Eddie would enjoy this knowledge haha.


End file.
